There can only be one
by beard-of-zeus
Summary: Austria gets fed up with Prussia paying visits to his wife, Hungary, when finally he takes a stand and tells her how he feels.  One-Shot   Slight PruHun  Please Read and Review!


Austria was never a jealous man. Especially when it came to other nations, but this was a different case. He knew his wife still had 'feelings' for her old childhood crush and boyfriend Prussia. He moved that thought aside, knowing his wife was better then to ever bring up the fact that she had feeling for another man. But this was really bugging him.

Austria also knew Prussia still had feelins for her, which made this whole ordeal a little bit worse. No good would come out of this. If she left him for Prussia, their countries would no longer be as strong as they were now. He'd also be heartbroken.

Their marriage in the beginning was mainly of that to make their countries stronger as one, but as time moved on he'd grown to love Hungary. He loved every little thing about her. She'd told him she loved him, but he knew she was lying. He could tell by the way she looked at Prussia.

"Hey Austria!" Chimed somebody from behind said man at the piano and he looked back to the other in the room. Prussia.

_Great. What is he doing here?_ Austria mentally cursed to himself as he pulled his hands away from the piano keys and stood up. He had that ridiculous bird sitting atop his head like always. Austria always thought it was unsanitary.

"Yes Prussia?" He questioned sternly, crossing his arms as he did. He's told himself that he will still be humane with him, it's not like he had any reason to be mad with that man for having feelings for his wife.

"Is Hungary around?" He asked himself, a smirk wide across his face. Roderich nodded.

"Yes she's in the dining area. What do you need her for?" Austria put it simply. He was getting agrivated. Prussia visited Hungary almost four or five times a week. Austria doesn't think it's appropriate for Prussia to be visiting a married woman at his own house. Ridiculous.

"Well I dunno. Just wanted to talk."

"Carry on then." Roderich sighed and took his place by the piano sullenly. He heard Prussia leave the room with a door closing.

Austria stared at his piano. He knew his piano would be there by his side. After all, piano's can't leave anyways. He started playing a silent tune, some Tchaikovsky Swan Lake act 4. A suitable tune for his mood at that moment.

A little while later, and more depressing piano tunes later Hungary approached Austria at the piano bench.

"Shouldn't you be off with Prussia?" Roderich asked, not looking up from the piano keys to the woman behind him.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She questioned, raising a single brown eyebrow as she did. _What could he mean by that? _She thought in her head as he continued playing.

"Well it seems like you spend more time with him than anyone else so I just assumed you guys were still enjoying your time together." He explained, changing his song to another depressing one to his liking. She narrowed her emerald eyes at him.

"I still don't understand..." She griped, taking a seat beside him on the piano bench. He stopped playing.

"What's not to understand Elizabeta. If you love Prussia so much then I don't understand why you're still here." With that she faintly smiled. She thought it was cute, a little joke.

"Are you... Jealous?" She giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder. She obviously couldn't sense the mood as well as Japan. He shook his head.

"You think this is a joke, but it's not. Yes I am jealous. I'm jealous that you're spending so much time with a man you still have feelings for!" He ranted, finally turned his gaze onto his wife. Her happy features suddenly turned into one that was guilt ridden.

"Oh... I didn't know that's what you felt... Roderich, what are you so worried about? I'm with you now, aren't I?" She asked, her eyes suddenly full of worry for his answer. Austria silently sighed and turned his awareness back to the shining piano that was calling for him.

"Nevermind..." He tempered, gracing the piano keys with his fingers once more and started a number from Bach. Elizabeta scowled and kept her attention on her husband who was obviously bugged at the situation.

"No, Please tell me." She gently tugged at his sleeve to get an answer. No answer. "Roderich." No answer. "Tell me now Roderich!" With this he hastily stopped hsi playing and jerked his gaze towards her once again.

"I'm worried that you're going to leave me for Prussia." He vindicated, his features softening with worry and hurt.

"No... Roderich no..." She whispered, she became quite upset. "I would _never_ do that to you."

"I know you still love him. If you someone then be with them."

"But Roderich, I love _you._ I don't love Prussia in that way. I do still have feelings for him but not in such a strong way like my feelings for you!" She bellowed, scooched closer to him on the piano bench. Roderich stayed quiet. She got him. He felt like an idiot.

"I could never leave you." She whispered as she nuzzled up to his side and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you Elizabeta." He hushed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to himself. Enjoying the warmth she brought.

"I love you as well, Roderich."


End file.
